When it starts again
by lil'kag
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome get married and then have a baby girl named kaya. kaya gets turned into a full and powerful demon.so her and friends are on a jounrey to find a cure to help her. hope u like it, plz read and review it, k


Hey its be along time has it not. well its me lil'kag and i wrote a new story. hope u like plz like it.

**Ch 1: When it starts again**

'' Has anyone seen my future son in law?'' kagome's mom asked walking from one group of people to the next.

'' Where could he be?'' she said to herself. Someone tapped her on the shouder and she turned . Came face to face with Miroku and Shippo.

'' Aw! Miroku,can you help me find Inuyasha?''

'' Sure.'' he said.

'' Inuyasha, is promblely off some where going over his vowels to say to Kagome.'' Shippo said. So they went their differrent ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(meanwhile)

'' Kagome, you look so beautiful in that wedding dress.'' sango told kagome. '' Thank you,sango.'' Kagome looked herself in the mirror. '' Your missing one thing.'' a voice said.

'' What might that be, kikyo?''

'' How did you know it was me?'' kikyo stepped into view. '' Because I can sence your body waves.'' Sango turned to kikyo.

'' What is she missing?'' Kikyo went to her purse and pulled out a string of white pearls. ''Wow ! ''. Kagome said, went to kikyo. She put them around kagome's neck. Kagome stared at it in her hands.

'' Where you get those?'' sango asked. '' I bought them cause I couldn't let my friend go around with out a necklace.'' Sango nodded but said under her breath, '' yeah, right.''

'' So did you see your future husband?''

'' No, but he is around here somewhere promblely going over his vowels he wrote me.'' kagome giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with inuyasha)

'' Kagome, your my world. Your my soul. Your my heart. Your my love. You have been by my side through thick and thin. When I was down you picked me up and helped me back on my feet. When tears came to my eyes you whipped them away with your soft hands. Now, I take you as my wife this everday and I want to say I love you very much.'' Inuyasha said while looking into the lake he was at.

'' Well, said. Inuyasha.'' Miroku and shippo stepped out from behind a tree. '' What do you guys want?''

'' Don't be so grumpy on your wedding day put on a smile like this.'' shippo said, jumped off Miroku's shoulders then on to Inuyasha's. He peeled back Inuyasha's lips to show his teeth.

'' See , feel better,now?''

'' No. '' Inuyasha popped shippo in the head. '' Hey! what was that for?''

'' Nothing. I felt like hitting you. Is that a problem with you?''

'' Yes!. You don't go around hitting people on the head for no reason. How would you like it if I did that to you, Inuyasha? '' And thats what shippo did. He smacked Inuyasha upside the head real hard. Boy, Inuyasha was mad. He chased after shippo this way and that way. Miroku shook his head and got tied of it so he grabbed shippo by the tail and Inuyasha by the collar of his suit. He dragged them back to the wedding. They fought all the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(back at the wedding)

Everyone was seated in their seats and waited for the weddimg to begin. Inuyasha took in a breath then let it out . Just as he did that Yumi, the flowergirl ( aka sesshoumaru and Rin's daughter. Sesshoumaru will be in the story later but rin is at the wedding.) Yumi throw white and pink rose petals. Followed behind her was Sango's brother, the ringbearer. After him six young ladies with big white fans stood a side and covered the ailie.

A flute player begun to play his flute and his soft melody came out.The six young ladies raised up their fans up and at the end of the ailie was kagome. She starts to walk her wedding dress flowed behind her.Her three bridemaids:Sango,Rin,Kikyo followed her. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha then faced him. Sango, Rin, Kikyo stood a side. Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down with widen eyes. They looked to the preacher, he starts :'' We are gather here today to join this man and this woman together.They will be bond together by marrige. Now, can you please say your vowels.''

The preacher glanced at Inuyasha. So Inuyasha said his vowel to Kagome and tears came to her brown eyes.Then she said hers: '' Inuyasha, I know we fought a long the way to get here. But it was worth it. You were by my side when I was sick and cried. You whipped them away with your hands. Now, I take you today as my husband and I want to say I love you very much.''

'' Is there anyone who should't think these two shouldn't be together? ok, rings, please.'' Sango and Miroku gave the rings to Inuyasha and Kagome. They both put them on eachother.

'' Now, I proannounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

So Inuyasha leaned down, locked lips with Kagome. Everyone cheered with happiness. They pulled away, ran down ailie. '' See you at the party.'' Miroku called to them. Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the lemo that was waiting for them. As they were in, the lemo drove off. Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap with her arms around his neck.

'' I love you.'' kagome said. '' I love you to.'' Inuyasha said back. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her and she tried pulling away. But he wouldn't let go soon he pulled away.She stared at him then put her head on his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(at the party)

Sango sat and watched Miroku flirt with the six young fan girls. She heard one say: '' oh, monk, stop it your making me blush.''

'' You wish that was you?'' Sango looked up into big brown eyes. It was Rin, she had Yumi in her arms.

'' No.'' sango turned away. Rin sat down by her. '' Yes, you do so don't lie to me. Its plain to see on your face that you have feelings for the monk.''

Sango know it she couldn't hide her feelings toward miroku. '' Yes, I wish that was me.''

'' Give him time he will start to come around.'' Rin placed her hand on sango's shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(with kag/inu and the party)

The lemo pulled up and Inuyasha and Kagome got out started their way into the building. When they were in a voice came out of no where.'' Well, its my little brother and his beautiful wife.'' Inuyasha sniffed the air.'' Come on, Sesshoumaru.'' So he popped out and was at their side.

'' Sesshoumaru, so nice of you to come.'' kagome said. He nodded.'' Shall we ?'' So they went into the party. The frist one to come up to them was kagome's mom.

'' Lets me get a picture of the happy couple.'' Sesshoumaru went a side, kagome's mom got a few pictures. Just then Yumi came running.

'' Daddy! '' Sesshoumaru picked her up.

'' How is my baby girl?''

'' Good, daddy.''

'' That's good.''

'' About time you showed up.'' Rin crossed her arms over her chest. '' Hi to you to Rin.'' Rin and sesshoumaru were together at one point but something went wrong in their relationship. So they split up but Rin lets Yumi see sesshoumaru once in a while. They will get back together in the story real soon

'' Since everyone greeted eachother,lets get to the partry.'' kagome said, pulled inuyasha behind her. Everyone followed them .Kagome took inuyasha by the hand and lead him to the dancefloor. The band begun to play.

Sesshoumaru danced with Yumi and Miroku finally asked sango to dance.She was so happy she kissed him but she didn't mean to. But he didn't care either. Everyone was having so much fun. They opened thier wedding presents and ate cake by the end day everyone went home.

Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin stayed at the party.

'' What are you going to do,now?'' sango asked kagome. '' Maybe start a family with my love one.'' kagome said, put her arm around Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
